kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle meet the Great Mouse Detective
in london england an inventor mouse named Mr Flaversham makes a toy for his daughter Olivia but a peg legged bat named Fidget kidnaps him and takes him into the sewer and Olivia cries for the loss of her father she meets a mouse named Dawson and Rocky and Bullwinkle visit baker street in england befriend Dawson and Olivia and they enter the baker street cafe home and meet Basil the mouse detective and tell him that Olivias father was kidnapped by Fidget the bat who is working for Professor Ratigan in the sewer Ratigan has Mr Flaversham build him a robot of Queen Mousetoria and he sends Fidget to get the uniforms and he allows Boris and Natasha to join him in a celebration on take over the kingdom but when Bartlomew calls Ratigan a rat he rings the belle summoing his cat Falica that eats Barlomew and returns to his singing and later that night Basil Dawson Olivia Rocky and Bullwinkle go on a search party and meet a basid hound named Toby that takes them to the shop but Fidget kidnaps Olivia and Fidget takes Olivia to Ratigan and Boris and Natasha lock Olivia in a bottle and Ratigan gets angry after hearing that Fidget lost the list and has Fidget attacked by Falica but Ratigan has another plan to get Basil in his trap and he releases Fidget and orders Boris and Natasha to accompany him on the misson on the misson Basil Dawson Rocky and Bullwinkle head out to find Olivia at a bar and night clubs they wear disguises and spot Fidget with Boris and Natasha and Rocky and Bullwinkle figure out that Boris and Natasha are also working for Ratigan after working for the other villians they have encountered but a fight goes on in the bar but luckily Basil Dawson Rocky and Bullwinkle escape into the sewer but Fidget leads them into the trap and Ratigan has Basil and Dawson tied up and Boris and Natasha have Rocky and Bullwinkle chained to the walls and the troops in the uniforms ride on Falica to buckingham palace at buckingham palace Queen Mousetoria recieves a gift but is attacked by the robot and ready to be fed to Falicia but Rocky and Bullwinkle escape and free Basil Dawson and Olivia and ride on Toby to buckingham palace at buckingham palace Ratigan is reading a scroll acnnouncing that he is taking over mousedom as king and he will tax everyone including little children but the robot is reprogramed to insult Ratigan and Queen Mousetoria is rescued and Toby chases Falicia away from the palace and she escapes only to be torn apart by gaurd dogs and Rocky and Bullwinkle capture Boris and Natasha and Fidget captures Olivia and he and Ratigan make off with her but Mr Flaversham Basil Dawson Rocky and Bullwinkle follow them and Boris and Natasha escape and catch up with Ratigan and Fidget and Fidget gets tired and wishes to lighten the low and Ratigan throws Fidget into the river and Ratigan hold Olivia hostage on big ben but a battle goes on big ben Ratigan changes into monster rat and combats Basil and Boris and Natasha cheer to Ratigan to rip Basil to shreads and Ratigan knocks Basil down saying hes won but Basil rings the bell causing him and Ratigan both to fall but Basil makes it back safely and Ratigan falls to his death after seeing Basil return Boris and Natasha swear to them that they will pay for defeating Ratigan but Rocky and Bullwinkle send Boris and Natasha to jail the next day Olivia is reunited with her father and Rocky and Bullwinkle wave goodbye to Basil and Dawson hoping to have another adventure with them the end Category:Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventure films